Team 7: Thrown Into the Past!
by Shattermirror
Summary: As of today, she was an official ninja - a genin. Just as she was walking to her seat though, a sudden barrage of images and words were thrown at her mind. The world spun around her and her vision faded to darkness. NO PAIRINGS. Time travel fic
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sakura entered the Academy classroom. She appeared to be first to arrive! Sasuke-kun would finally notice her! As of today, she was an official ninja - a genin. Just as she was walking to her seat though, a sudden barrage of images and words were thrown at her mind. The world spun around her and her vision faded to darkness.

* * *

_BOOM. CRASH._

Sakura was fighting Madara in a one-on-one battle, the rest were down, even Tsunade, the Hokage, had taken a blow for her and lost a arm, quickly knocked unconcious after. There had been many casualties during the Fourth Shinobi War that was currently raging. Suddenly, there was a huge explosion and Sakura blacked out.

* * *

"AHH! What happened to Sakura-chan!"

"Calm down, Naruto. She seems to have tripped and hit her head."

_Huh? Where am I? Naruto?_

_HA! So you finally woke up._

_What happened Inner? Wait - INNER!?_

_Yup. You've been blasted back in time so I'm back!_

Sakura cracked an eye open. A watery image of Naruto drifted before her eyes. But this wasn't the Naruto she knew, this was the Naruto of before Team 7.

_Inner, is this the graduation day?_

_You guessed it! CHA!_

"Naruto? Iruka-sensei?What happened?" she sat up. The entire class appeared to be budging and pushing to see at the door and staring at her.

"You tripped and hit your head." he said "It's nothing major but you'll have a bruise."

"Oh. Can we start the lesson now?" she asked.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As soon as the class was settled in, Iruka started announcing the new genin teams.

"Team 7; Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke." said Iruka.

"YATTA! I'm with Sakura-chan/Sasuke-kun!" cried Naruto/Sakura. Naruto because he liked Sakura and Sakura because that was what was supposed to happen in the original timeline and it was funny now that you think of it.

"Hn." said an irritated Sasuke.

* * *

_Tick. Tick .Tick._

"WHERE IS THAT STUPID SENSEI!" yelled Naruto.

"Calm down, Naruto." said Sakura, "He should be here soon."

Naruto grumbled and rigged an eraser above the door.

* * *

_10 minutes later..._

The door opened and the eraser dropped (just like Sakura_ knew_ it would) onto their sensei's head (just like Sakura _knew_ it would).

Kakashi scratched his head. "My first impression of you is...I hate you."

Sakura sighed, Sasuke Hned, and Naruto visibly drooped.

"Meet me on the roof." Kakashi poofed away.

* * *

On the roof, Kakashi eyesmiled. "Well, let's start by your introducing yourselves."

"Why don't you show us how it's done first, Kakashi-sensei." said Sakura.

"Me?" he pointed at himself. "I'm Hatake Kakashi. I have no intention of telling you my likes and dislikes. As for my dream..." a pause "I have a few hobbies."

They deadpanned.

"So all we learned was his name." muttered Naruto.

"I had a feeling it would be like this." murmured Sakura, feeling nostalgic.

"Now your turn." Kakashi said. "You first." he pointed at Naruto.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I like cup ramen. But I like the ramen at Ichiraku that Iruka-sensei bought me more. I hate the 3 minutes that I have to wait after I put in the hot water. My hobby is tasting and comparing different types of ramens! And my dream is to become greater than the Hokages! I'm going to make the villagers recognize my existence!"

*deadpanning*

_As ramen obsessed as ever I see._

_Yup. Your completely right there you are._

"Next." called Kakashi.

"My name is Haruno Sakura. My likes protecting my precious people. My dislikes are idiots and Ino-pig.(A/N: Nothing changes there!) My dream is to surpass the Sannin Tsunade-sama. My hobbies are studying medical ninjutsu and going out with my friends."

"Last guy."

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are many things I hate and not a lot of things I like." At this point he emitted a dark aura "Also, I have an ambition I have no intention to leave as a dream. The revival of my clan and...to kill a certain man."

_Revenge obsessed as ever I see._

_Yup. Your completely right there you are._

_Could you stop saying that, Inner?_

"Alright, you three have unique personalities. I like that. We're going to do a survival test tomorrow."

"Huh? Why?" asked Naruto.

"Out of the 27 graduates, only 9 are going to become genins. The other 18 will be sent back to the Academy...but anyway, I'm going to determine whether you pass or fail tomorrow at the training grounds." Kakashi said "Bring your ninja equipment and meet at ! Oh yeah! Don't eat breakfast." he continued "You'll puke if you do."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning, Sakura woke to the sound of clanging pots and pans from the downstairs kitchen. For a moment she was confused.

_Huh? Where am I?_

_Dont'cha remember? You were sent back in time and right now you are in your old room in your old house which hasn't been destroyed yet._

_Oh yeah. Guess I should eat breakfast._

She quickly jumped out of bed and had finished changing in seconds. She swept her hair up in a knotted bun at the top of her head. She looked in the mirror and grimaced. Her dress was much to skimpy and would hamper her movements. slipping out of it, she found the most sensible outfit in the entire wardrobe.

_I've got to get a new wardrobe sometime. A more sensible one. I need to make this personality change gradual so no one suspects._

* * *

Seeing as how Kakashi was always late. She waited 2 and a half hours until she went to the training grounds and took the liberty to make some onigiri for her unsuspecting teamates.

When she arrived Naruto and Sasuke were looking sleepy. It was 7:30 exactly.

"Here."

Naruto looked up. Sasuke tried to ignore her - That is, until he smelled the onigiri and his belly growled.

Sakura sighed and handed them each a bundle of 3 onigiri.

Sasuke ate quickly while still attempting to be dignified until finally, he just gave in to his appetite. Naruto didn't even try to preserve his dignity, he just tucked in ravenously.

* * *

"Hello." Kakashi was exactly 3 hours late.

"YOU'RE LATE!" yelled Naruto.

"Mah, mah. I got lost on the road of life-"

"LIAR!"

"Well then, this is the test. Try to take these bells from me-" he held them up "-and come at me with _the intent to kill._

"It starts..." he looked at his watch. "NOW!"

* * *

**These are the replies:**

**Princessdiana516: No Sakura will be pretending. And there will probably be no pairings.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_"It starts..." Kakashi looked at his watch "NOW!"_

* * *

Sakura grabbed Naruto and Sasuke before they could react and sped off.

"EH! Sakura-chan? what are you doing?"

"Let go of me at once."

They landed in a clearing and Sakura let go off the duo.

"Sakura-chan? Why did you do that? I could have beat him to a pulp!"

"No you couldn't. He's a _jonin_ for kami's sake!" she said, rolling her eyes.

"Hn." _(Translation: I couldn't agree more, Dobe.)_

"Listen, did you not hear what Iruka-sensei said? These teams will pass or fail together! Teamwork! In other words, we need to work together."

"Hn." (_I see.)_

"Let's plan."

"YES MA'AM!"

* * *

_'He kissed the heroine as she lay limp in his-'_

Kakashi looked up from his book, 'Flirting Paradise'.

(A/N:Just so you know, this is the only thing I could think of to write for an extract from Icha Icha Paradise without embarrassing myself.)

_I thought they would have attacked by now. I should go find them._

Just as he stood and closed his book, he knocked his head a branch that hadn't been there before, it released a string which sent a dozen kunai and twice as many shuriken at him. As he dodged, his visible eye widened a fraction when he saw the exploding tags attached to the kunai.

* * *

_KABOOM!_

Sakura winced. She knew from experience how much that could hurt your ears and how far it threw you. Wasting no time though, She along with Naruto and Sasuke rushed in with a bunch of Naruto clones while disguising themselves as clones. they snatched the bells away from Kakashi who was twitching on the ground, charred, and melted into the clones just in time for the clock to ring.

* * *

_What happened? Why are my hands tied? And - WHY ARE THE BELLS GONE!?_


End file.
